Our Life Over?
by blackbirdjeid
Summary: My Life Over or Just Starting by Canada Dakota Faith Haswari is now moved over here. Continued story line of that story. Warning: Teen Pregnancy, Rape implied. JJ/Spencer coupling.
1. Telling Spencer

**Main Couple in Chapter:** Spencer Reid and Jennifer Jareau

**Reason for chapter:** This chapter is for people that have or had to go through teenage pregnancy

**Rating for Chapter:** T because of adult theme of being pregnant and more to come of adult themes

* * *

><p>JJ shakes as she sits on the bathroom floor holding three pregnancy tests.<p>

**Test One: Pregnant**

**Test Two: Pregnant**

**Test Three: Pregnant**

JJ let's tears fall down her face as she stands up on her shaky was scared that her boyfriend,Spencer Reid will leave walks by going to put clothes away but hears her daughters sobs and walks back.

"Jennifer?"Sandy asks as she goes and hugs her daughter."What is wrong?"

"Mom...mom..I'm pregnant,"JJ sobs hard.

"Spencer's?"Sandy asks as she rubs her daughter's just nods as she hugs her mother for dear life.

Sandy sighs,"Jennifer,you need to tell him and soon before he finds out for himself."

* * *

><p>JJ invited Spencer after a week of staying home from looks at him then back down to her lap,"Have you ever wanted kids?"<p>

"Jen,you know I do when we are older,"Spencer said as he wonders where his girlfriend was going on as he was sitting across from her sitting on her desk chair.

"You might becoming a father sooner than that,"JJ said as she looks up at him,tears in her blue eyes.

"Jay,what do you mean?"Spencer asks worried about his girl.

"I'm pregnant,"JJ whispers as she fell back on her bed crying her eyes gets up and gently lays with her on the bed, the his arms around gently around her.

"Jen...I am happy baby,"Spencer whispers even if he was scared to death about this all he would not leave his girlfriend like most teenage boys do that have had a pregnant girlfriend at the high school they went held JJ until she had fallen that he gently covers her up and goes went to the kitchen and saw Sandy.

Sandy turns,"Spencer.."she was not sure if her daughter had told Spencer about her being pregnant.

"She told me and is now sleeping because she cried herself to sleep.I came down to see what I could make her that might make her feel better and all.I know about morning sickness and all."Spencer said

"She might want some oatmeal,"Sandy said with a smile."Look I may not be happy that you and her had been screwing around but I am not going to make my daughter feel like crap while she is pregnant."

Jessica,Jennifer Jareau's older sister was doing her homework while her two year old daughter plays with her toys at the kitchen table."Mom,Jen needs you to stop this or not getting snippy with her boyfriend is not going to help her with being pregnant as a teenager.I am a teen mom and you took it out all on my boyfriend and he left me because of you now Courtney does not have her daddy you want the same thing for Jen?"

Sandy sighs,"No I don't Jess but they have to have a punishment for what they have done."

"Mom,they will being paying the price without your help,"Jessica said as she shakes her head.

* * *

><p><strong>JJ to Spencer: Where are you?<strong>

**Spencer to JJ: Downstairs baby**

**JJ to Spencer: Your still here?**

**Spencer to JJ: Of course love**

**JJ to Spencer: Can I come down?**

**Spencer to JJ: Of course** **babe**

* * *

><p>JJ comes downstairs with a smile on her walks to Spencer and kisses him,"Love you,"<p>

"I love you too,"Spencer whispers,"now why don't you go sit down and relax while I make you something to eat?"

JJ nods as she goes and sits down at the kitchen table next to Courtney,"How's my favorite niece doing?"

Courtney giggles but does not speak a word,which is normal because Courtney has yet to say her first word.

"I know that your doing great princess,"JJ whispers as she smiles.

Courtney hands a teddy bear to her aunt,who hugs the teddy bear close."Yours to keep you safe."

JJ smiles as she looks at Jessica,"you have raised her great.I hope I can be a great mother like you."

Jessica shakes her head,"to be honest you will be a better mother than me for you will have your boyfriend with you to help."

Spencer was making oatmeal and smiles softly at Jessica's words._I am going to be a father.I am going to be with Jennifer and our child,Spencer thought_.

The front door opens and a male walks in,"JENNIFER!"the male yells.


	2. Oh This Is Hell

**Title:** My Life Over Or Just Starting

**Category:** Criminal Minds

**Ship(Couple):** Jennifer Jareau/Spencer Reid

**Author:** Canada Dakota Faith Haswari

**Language:** English

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance and Drama

**Chapter:** 2

* * *

><p>Jennifer jumps at the loud booming voice of her step father, "Yes Papa?"<p>

John, Jennifer's and Jessica's step father comes in, "I told you to go to school today,"

JJ does not show the fear that she felt, "mom said I could stay home, "she answers her voice not showing the fear either.

"Sandra? "John asks using Sandy's real name not her nick name that everyone called since John and Sandy became married the house was tense and Sandy did not seem to notice that both her daughters had changed since John has been in the house or even staying the night.

"I told her she could stay home Jonathon. "Sandy said simply not caring what her husband thought about her daughter staying home from school like JJ has been.

"She should be made to go to is not a two year old Sandra so she should just deal with her problems like an adult. "John said,he never liked kids besides the fact that kids were younger and he loved to force them to pleasure him.

JJ smiles at Spencer as he set a bowl of oatmeal in front of her, "Eat as much as you want love, "placing a kiss on her forehead before he sat down next to picks up the spoon and takes a bite of the oatmeal.

*****************************At The Reid House********************************************* **********

Dianna sits on the couch watching Spencer and JJ look at each other with love and hope in their eyes as they look back at her again. "Alright you two, what's going on?"

Spencer looks at JJ, who nods slowly, "Jennifer is pregnant, "he rubs the back of her hand

Dianna nods slowly as she tries to wrap her head around son was going to be a smiles some,"Congrates you two, "she was not going to yell for it was pointless to yell at them when what was done is done.

Spencer sighs,"Mom, we were not thinking straight at the time and we are sorry,"

JJ gets up,"thinking straight? My Mind was straight thank you very much. Do you think this baby is a mistake? Tell me Spencer what you really think."

Spencer takes a breath,"I wish we did not,"he starts to say but does not get a chance to finish his sentence which was I wish we did not have sex as young as we did but I love you and this baby...but JJ had cut him off.

"Good-Bye Spencer,"JJ said before she stormed out of the Reid household and into her old pickup truck that was orange but the paint was peeling off in places. JJ turns on her stereo

Song on the radio:::Imperfection by Saving Jane:::::

This is what you get 

This is who I am 

Take me now or leave me Anyway you can

Sometimes I trip and fall 

But I know where I stand

If you're thinking 'bout changin' my direction

Don't mess with imperfection

Scratched and bruised, a little used But baby,

I work fine You might call me damaged goods

But I'm one of a kind

JJ sighs as she felt like she was so damaged that she was not good enough for Spencer let along be a mother. Sometimes JJ just wanted to scream and other times she wanted to cry. JJ drives around for a while before she pulls into a small diner that was cheap and sits down. She texts Emily and asks if Emily could come and eat with her which Emily said she would.

Emily Prentiss walks into the small dinner and scans the diner for her best friend and when she saw her she walks over and sits on the opposite side of the booth.

JJ had eyeliner and mascara running down her face but she did not care about how she looked.

"Hey," Emily whispers, "What's wrong?" she asks worried that something really bad happened to her best friend.

"I'm pregnant," JJ whispers not meeting Emily's gaze for she was scared that she would see hate or something in them. Emily reaches forward and takes JJ's left hand in hers and just held it for a moment.

"Jay-Jay," Emily said making it sound different than just JJ. "You will get through this I know you will," she whispers her voice reassuring and friendly.

JJ sighs, "I don't think I will get through this Emily. I don't think I will ever get through this." she knew it sounded so helpless and childlike but at the moment JJ could care less about what it sounded like.

Emily sighs softly as she hears those words that seem so helpless. "You can get through this and I will help you through this," she promises.

******************************BACK AT THE REID HOUSEHOLD***************************************** **

Spencer sat in his room looking through a scrapbook that JJ had given him of her and him together. All of the photos made him want to cry more at all of the happy times they had together.

"Jen...I regret that we had sex so early but never the baby or you." Spencer said as he flips through the scrapbook, he knew that JJ was not there but he missed her so much right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright please note that at the moment JJ is stressed out and thinks the worst of everything...JJ and Spencer will get back together and I am sorry that I did not update this as fast as I wanted to do.<strong>

**Please let me know how you think and sometimes that you know about pregnancy and things. I have not been pregnant so I don't really know a lot about pregnancy and things. The internet is a great place to learn about it but I want some suggestions from fans of this story. **


	3. I Still Love you

**Title:** My Life Over Or Just Starting

**Category:** Criminal Minds

**Ship(Couple):** Jennifer Jareau/Spencer Reid

**Author:** Canada Dakota Faith Haswari

**Language:** English

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance and Drama

**Chapter:** 3

* * *

><p><strong>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Two Weeks Later::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: <strong>

Jennifer Jareau had went to the doctors and had missed Spencer there, she wished he was there to hold her hand and see the babies that they created together. Emily had been a great help to JJ since Spencer and her broke up but it was not what JJ wanted. She walks over to him one day at lunch. She slid across the table an ultrasound photo. "Here, I want you to have this."

Spencer was shocked that JJ was giving her something like this. He picks it up and looks at the ultra sound, his eyes showed love for those babies inside of her. "Amazing, how was it?"

JJ sits down with no tray or anything to eat. "It was scary in ways to be honest. All I wanted to do was go home and be alone but then when I saw our babies on the screen it was like my heart stopped, the world stopped. They are not looking like babies yet but still, they are babies no matter what."

Spencer nods as he slid his lunch box across the table to her, "Eat something. I still have been packing your favorites just in case you would sit with me." he tells her, it was true that he had still packed what JJ loved to eat and what he liked as well.

JJ's face light up when he sad those words. "Really?" she asks in shock, unable to really believe that he still cared.

Spencer nods to her. "Yes, I am still brining peanut butter crackers, ham sandwich on wheat, and Cheetos." he chuckles softly.

"I love you." JJ tells him without even noticing that the words slipped out of her mouth. She notices that Spencer stands up and walks over to her. He bent down and kisses her softly for a few seconds before pulling away.

"I love you too Jennifer Jareau, I never regretted you or these babies." Spencer whispers as he sits down next to her. "Now please eat something."

JJ groans at him but gets out the ham sandwich and takes a bite.

* * *

><p>That night Jennifer Jareau laid in bed with Spencer, just cuddling each other. "I love you." JJ whispers after a few moments.<p>

"I love you too." Spencer whispers softly to her as he ran a hand through her long blonde hair.

JJ's step father's voice comes from the hall. "Jennifer." he whispers

JJ shot out of bed as she opens the closest. "Get in there and don't come out until I tell you too. Please." she said softly to Spencer as she gently shoves him into the closet.

JJ's step father came in and does what he normally would at night. The only problem was that it was no help that JJ did not shut the closet enough so Spencer would not have to watch and sadly he could hear those sick words that he normally would say. Telling her how much she was enjoying this and how much he loved this. When he left the room JJ waits a feeling to weak to get up she whispers. "You can come out now."

* * *

><p><strong>How do you think Spencer is going to take this news about JJ being raped almost every night by her step father? Will her step father continue with the sexual abuse or will Spencer find a way to stop it? Will JJ let Spencer help her? What happens when JJ's mother finds out about what her husband is doing every night? Will she protect him or protect her daughters? What will Diana do when she hears about what happened to JJ?<strong>

**No excuse for not updating this like I should. I hope you can have the time to answer these questions because I love to see what you guys come up with and I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. **

**Thank you forever and always, **

**Jennifer**


	4. Story Continues Here

JJ could not believe that her boyfriend has just saw what happens to her every night. How she was a toy for her mother's husband's sexual pleasure. Watching carefully as her boyfriend and soon to be father of their babies came out of the closest and goes over to were her clothes laid. He slowly picks them up with a swift movement and puts them in the hamper. "What do you want to wear to bed?" he asks in a kind tone. He figured getting his girlfriend dressed before talking or taking her to his house was the best idea.

JJ looks at her hands after hearing him ask what she wanted to wear. "Anything works for me." she sighs. She really did not care what she wore to bed anyway and she knew Spencer knew this because he has held her as they slept some nights when her parents were not home.

Spencer nods slowly. He pulls a pair of blue sweat pants out along with a blue sweat shirt. He went over to his girl in a couscous manner not wanting to settle her. "Here you go beautiful."

JJ reaches out and takes the sweats from her boyfriend. "Thanks." she slips into her night clothes. "It works."

"How about we go to my house?" Spencer suggests as he watches JJ shake her head fast. "Or we can stay here."

"I can't go to your house because your mom would be so ashamed of me." JJ covers her face. She was ashamed of herself. "I liked what he was doing. I liked every minute of it, what he does to me is my fault."

Spencer bends down to her. "Oh love. That is not true. Just because you came around him does not mean that you enjoyed it. Sometimes it is just happens and it does not mean you enjoyed yourself." wishing that his girlfriend would believe him.

JJ watches as he bent down to be in front of her. _Why does he not believe me! Why does he not believe that I enjoyed what Walt did? I came for that man, I came. _She thought to herself. Her heart knew deep down that she hated every touch he gave her but she did not think that was a true thing, that she did not enjoy him.

"She would not be ashamed of you at all." Spencer assures her. "My mom would understand." he reaches over to touch her face but she pulled back. "Sorry. I did not mean to scare you."

JJ shakes her head. "Now you know my secrete. I suppose that you will want a DNA test done on the babies when they are born and want to break up."

Spencer shakes his head. "No love. Just because I know now what you went though does not mean I want to break up with someone so beautiful and caring such as yourself." his tone was full of love and support. "As for the babies, even if they turn out to be his I will love them like they are my own."

JJ leans forward and gives him a quick kiss on the lips. "Maybe we should go to your house."

**So sorry fans of this story! I know that this chapter is short but I wanted to get it done for you all. Sad to say that I had a lot of family stuff going on so I was not able to write this chapter like I wanted and now things have settled down but I was unable to get into my account so I decided to use my new account Jencer Diaries.**

**What do you think about this short chapter? Any suggests? **


	5. Help

JJ went with Spencer to his house. The whole ride she was quietly rubbing her belly and letting tears full down her face. She felt so ashamed that he had seen what would happen so often to her own body. _He is going to ask if I am pregnant with his baby. _She knew he would ask her sometime if not tomorrow then sometime he would.

She laid on the bedroom floor or his when he opened his bedroom door when they were home. He had tried to get her to lay on his bed and not the floor. "You can sleep on the bed if you want too...I could sleep on the floor if that would make you feel better." he offered and that only made it worse. He would have never offered such a thing if he did not know what she went through. She shakes her head slowly still without a word.

A few weeks later she had still yet to say a word but Spencer knew she was in pain. He did not have to ask her if she was to know that she was hurting. He had went to school everyday and would get his loves work for her because she was not ready to go back to school yet and everyone understood this. Coming home he sets his book bag down on his bed. "Jen." he calls since she was not in his room like she normally was when he would get home.

Loud sobs caught his attention coming from his bathroom. Spencer was alarmed when he ran to his bathroom and opened the door. Blood all over the once clean bathroom.. It was not enough to kill someone but it was enough. Razor still in her hand as he slowly stepped to her. His love was on the bathroom floor near the shower crying and that bloody razor blade still in hand. "Jen, you need to give me the razor." he whispers as he bent down to her. "Please give it to me. You don't need it anymore...I promise." he wanted to cry as he saw the fear flash before those blue eyes he loved so much.

"Get away from me." JJ cried as she tried to get away from him but sadly there was no were to get away too. "Please...Please...I have been a good girl."

Spencer understood now what was going on and could only guess what she was seeing behind her own eyes. He slowly gets up and calls 911 so that way they could take care of the wounds and get her to the hospital to make sure everything was alright. _What can I do? What can I do to help my love with her pain? _He stayed with her until she was on her way to the hospital.

JJ woke up in the hospital after she fell asleep on the way there. She was chained to the bed and that worried her until she heard a soft voice singing to her.

johnny hit his knees and there he prayed  
>Take the very breath you gave me<br>Take the heart from my chest  
>I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me<br>Make this my last request  
>Take me out of this world<br>God, please don't take the girl

Spencer sang those words in his soft singing voice that reminded her of of her Uncle's voice when he would come over and sing her to sleep when she was a little girl and no one was hurting her yet. She remembered that he would sing this same song to her and by chance Spence was singing it to her now. "I love this song." she whispers weakly as she turns her head to look at Spencer.

Spencer goes over and kisses her forehead now that she was relaxed. "You and the baby are fine for now but the doctor wants you to go to therapy." he tells her wanting to catch her up on things before he responded to anything else. "The song reminds me of us in a way."

JJ tries to think of what he meant but could not understand what the meaning was behind that it reminds him of their relationship. "How?"

"Well, I would give my life for you in a heart beat if I had too. I would give anything for you to be happy and safe even if it was my own life. Like Johnny was willing to give up his wallet and watch I would give up that up if I had too. Johnny had told God to take his very breathe to save the one he loved and I would do the same for you." Spencer explains to her

"I love you." JJ's lip trembles at what she had just told him. "Always and forever." her mind was on the fact that he was willing to do anything for her.

"I know you do." Spencer looked into her eyes. "When you are ready to be held again I will be there to hold you close to me."

"I want to be held now." JJ tells him even if they both knew she would be in to much pain for Spencer to hold her at the moment.

"When you are not hurt like this I will promise you that I will hold you close and kiss your lips several times after telling you how much I love you." he was a romantic kind of guy that did not care if something sounded cheesy when it come to their love. She remembered their night together for the first time. How he had wanted it to be nice and slow.

_JJ laid naked underneath his warm body. All she wanted was for him to finally push himself into her warm slick folds but that was not about to happen for a couple minutes and that made her just moan in frustration. "Please." she begs her love as he kissed her neck. "Please fuck me." she did not have time to think about her rapist that hurt her every night. Not while she was underneath such a loving man like Spencer._

_Spencer slowly turns her face to look at him. "I want to do this right." he had done a lot of research for this night because he had wanted it to be perfect for her. He knew that having sex for the first time could be very painful more for his love than himself. "Nice and slow." he whispers as he positions himself. His tip just touching her heat and it made him painfully harder than before. He was holding back the urge to just slam into her. Only when she whispered a yes did he slowly push into her wet tight folds. Oh she felt so much better than he could ever image. Leaning forward he kisses at her neck. "Baby."_

She remembered so well how romantic he was for their first time together. "I always knew you were romantic. I knew it before we slept together for the first time and I still know it.." taking a breath she tells him. "You always make me feel beautiful."

"That is because you are beautiful."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think of this chapter? I love it myself but I want to know what you think and what you guys would love to see in this story or another story. I am always open to suggestions and I did get one suggestion that I am going to write at some point. Anyway! Did you like it? Hate it? What do you want to see what happens nice in this story? Also the song is "Don't take the girl." by Tim McGraw. <strong>


End file.
